Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{1}{3}+9\dfrac{4}{11} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {9} + {\dfrac{4}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} + {9} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{4}{11}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=14 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{4}{11}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{11}{33}+\dfrac{12}{33}$ Add the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{23}{33}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 14\dfrac{23}{33}$